A Vingança dos Babacas cap1:Que lugar é esse?
by Chii-Karina
Summary: Tds os personagens dos animes que você possa imaginar cairam dentro do Abacaxi do Bob Esponja invadido por piolhos youkais assassinos comedores de pêlos de suvacos,numa ilha na era feudalXD Fic de ChiiKarina e June de Camaleão


A Vingança dos babacas na ilha Santuiário-Abacaxi-de-férias-da-era-feudal- invadido-por-piolhos-youkais-assassinos-comedores-de-pêlos-de-suvacos- dentro-do-No-Limite cap.1  
Que lugar é esse?  
  
O que aconteceria se você acordasse num lugar TOTALMENTE estranho? E se esse lugar estranho fosse a Casa do Bob Esponja (um abacaxi)? E ela tivesse sido transformada num 'Santuário-Abacaxi de Férias'?? PIOR!!! Se ele estivesse na era Feudal JUNTO COM O INU YASHA!!!! Você acha isso normal? SIM? E se eu dissesse que esse abacaxi havia sido invadido por piolhos youkais assassinos comedores de pelo de suvacos ¬__¬?? AINDA ACHA NORMAL O.O? E se esse "Santuário-Abacaxi-de-férias-da-era-Feudal-invadido-por- piolhos-youkais-assassinos-comedores-de-pelo-de-suvacos" fosse um 'No Limite'??? Bom... O PIOR COMEÇA AGORA............ E se você acha isso anormal?E se está pensando:"Essas June e Chii são umas doidas¬¬" não se preocupe que a gente resolve um porrete na sua linda cabecinha mais tarde,ok u_ú?Bem, e se você continua achando isso normal, o que você faria se no Santuário-Abacaxi-de-férias-da-era-Feudal-invadido-por- piolhos-youkais-assassinos-comedores-de-pelo-de-suvacos-dentro-do-No-Limite de repente fosse invadido pelos espectros de HADES junto com o Patrick (o amiguinho do Bob Esponja) e O Capitão Blue de Dragon Ball e vocês tivessem que conviver junto do Afrodite de Peixes heim¬__¬?Bem, de qualquer forma,vamos supor qe isso aconteça de verdade,quem reinaria no Santuário- Abacaxi-de-férias-da-era-Feudal-invadido-por-piolhos-youkais-assassinos- comedores-de-pelo-de-suvacos-dentro-do-No-Limite como a grande chefe gay?O Afrodite, o capitão Blue, o Misty de Lagarto ou o Shuichi Shindou(como esse entrou aqui O.o????)??????Para saber esse enigma e mais outros, ñ deixe de perder 'A Vingança dos babacas na ilha Santuário-Abacaxi-de-férias-da-era- Feudal-invadido-por-piolhos-youkais-assassinos-comedores-de-pelo-de-suvacos- dentro-do-No-Limite'!!!!!!! Pipi. Pipi. Pipi. TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -00:00am. Patrick: _Atençãããããããããããão o.ó!!!!!!! SOLDADOS, ORA DE TRABALHAR!!!!!!!!!!! Bulma: _Que putaria é essa ¬¬? Joey: _Quem é esse babaca? Quem são vocês? QUE LUGAR É ESSE? CADÊ MEU BARALHO DE CARTAS???????? Amy: _Creio que pois após um impacto-BigBand-de segunda linhagem, fomos transportados pra um lugar tridimensional O.o! Heero: _Você tá falando em Balinês?¬¬ Shuichi: _Parece mais com dor-de-barriguês ^^"! Amy: _Quem são vocês o.o? Inu Yasha: _E o que te importa o.ó? Eaque: É, Q Q FOI O.Ó? Amy: Ai, credo, deixa pra lá, só queria conhecer vocês o.o". Duo: _EU QUERO SABER QUEM FOI O CORNO, VEADO, FILHO DA MÃE QUE ME ACORDOU À MEIA NOITE O.Ó! Patrick: FUI EU, E AÍ O.Ó? Duo: ótimo, eu vim parar num lugar TOTALMENTE fora do comum, na era feudal, dentro de um abacaxi ¬¬, numa ilha no meio do nada! E PRA PIORAR: Uma estrela cor de rosa me acorda à meia noite me chamando de soldado e dizendo que eu tenho que trabalhar ¬¬? Vai se ferrar, ô meu u.ú! Patrick: é, mas dá uma olhada, o apito só funcionou com aguns de vocês, pq alí tem gente que não acordou ¬¬! Inclusive aquela menina de dois odangos loiros com cara-de-lua-cheia e umas meninas estranhas pra burro e aquele grupo de garotos alí, ó ¬¬... FORA aquela gente que parece mesmo típico da Era Feudal e mais aquele grupo de gente feia, e tb mais aqueles alí que parecem bichinhos de pelúcia, e ainda tem mt mais u.ú! Yuki: *com braço cruzado* To nem aí, to nem aí... Não vem falar dos seus problemas q eu ñ vou ouvir ¬¬! Ash: Não são bichinhos de pelúcia, são Pokémons! Patrick: Então fique com suas Pokemerdas!!! Ash:POKEMERDAS Ñ O.Ó!!É POKEMONS!!! Patrick:Q seja, pegue então seus pokemons e vá pra p*** q pariu¬¬! Shiryu *cabelo pra cima, cabô de acordá com o palavreado*:Ô o.ó! QUALÉ AMIGO, NUM TÁ VENDO Q TEM CRIANÇA VENDO ISSO o.ó!? Shun *com cara feia d quem tava dormindo mt bem até q foi acordado*:EI BANDO DE FILHO DA PU.... June acordou tb e tascou mó beijo no cara q caiu no sono de novo.. Amy:Shiryu, ele porém usou a teoria milenar inscrita nas tumbas antigas do Egito.. Shiryu:Tumbas antigas do Egito?Então comé q a gente tá numa ilha Santuário- Abacaxi-de-férias-da-era-Feudal-invadido-por-piolhos-youkais-assassinos- comedores-de-pelo-de-suvacos-dentro-do-No-Limite o.o? Amy:ñ pergunte pra mim¬¬ Hyoga começa a levantar sonâmbulo... Shiryu:então pq q vc foi dizer q é coisa do Egito se a gente nem tá no Egito o.ó? Yugi:EU SEI DE EGITO^^!!! Amy e Shiryu:F***-se¬¬! Yugi:;_______; BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!! Seiya *tb ñ sei qd ele acordou*:gente....sugiro q... parem.... de falar..... pq.... todos:PQ O Q?!*voltam a brigar* Seiya chama Minos q tb tinha acordado Minos:Somos inimigos, num lembra ñ¬¬? Seiya:mas..olha atrás deles o.o.. Minos: o.o.. Minos e Seiya:gente o.o....olhem pra trás o.o.... todos: o_Ó todos:vão se fu***! Bulma:gente,se eles tao assim deve ser algo importante.. todos:fod*-se! Shiryu:pq vc complica tanto cabeçuda-de-mercúrio u.ú! Amy:E VC DRAGÃO-ZÓIO-FURADO O.Ó! Shiryu:DRAGÃO-ZÓIO-FURADO¬¬+??!!! ORA SUA¬¬+...!! Shiryu levanta o braço ...........BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......  
  
Shiryu e Amy caem duros e Hyoga *sonâmbulo* aparece com uma vaso sanitário quebrado na mão e volta a dormir tranqüilamente.... Kagome:ai..vamos dormir gente o.o... Yoh:é o.o.. Velhota Kaede:é, esse bando de FDP tem q aprender a respeitar o sono dos outros¬¬ Patrick:Respeitar é a KCT¬¬ VÃO TRABALHAR!! todos*menos Shiryu e Amy*: o_Ó+ Patrick: Epa O.O... Todos: Aaaaaahhhhhh o.ó!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nesse instante, todos saem correndo atrás do Patrick como uns doidos. Não consegue imaginar? Imagina um bando de galinhas alopradas nescessitadas e taradas correndo atrás de uma estrela do mar cor-de-rosa. Piorou, né? Bom, eles cataram uma Winchester 22 (metade dos kras usaram Winchester 22 e os utros uma calibre 12) e FUZILARAM o pobre Patrick o.o"!! Vegeta: AGORA ME DEIXEM DORMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR O.Ó!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quatre: Aiaiaiaiaiai, ele tá braaaaavoooooo ;__________________;!!!!!! Tea: Sssssshhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! o.ó Chii: Vcs me dão licença? Chii quer dormir e gostaria de silêncio. Misty (ñ a Misty de Pokemon, o Misty de Lagarto, by CDZ): *reclamando que nem uma bicha* Aiê! Esse lugar tá um nojo! UMA BAGUNÇA .! Precisamos de um líder aqui. Capitão Blue: *tb como uma bicha* Sujiro que seja isso, pois eu sou um lider NATO u_U! Shuichi: *adivinhem! tb como uma bicha, usando seus instintos de Shuichi XD* Podia ser o Yuki!!!^^ Minako: EU! EU!!!! EU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tristan: Daí q o negócio ia acabar falindo ^^"! Minako: Ora essa ¬¬.... CORRENTE DO AMOR DE VÊNUS!!!!!!!!!!!! Shiryu: Mais uma "acorrentada" ¬¬? Anna: Cala essa boca ¬¬... Nesse instante, uma BOMBA ATÔMICA NUCLEAR PARASINTÉTICA COM ESSÊNCIA DE ENXOFRE PODRE* (*Piiiii!! Esse produto é uma cortesia de Idiotalândia, patrocinado por "Caizer - A Cerveja q deixa todo mundo tonto" e "Iscóu, Outra cerveja q deixa todo mundo tonto!") explode o local!!! Quer saber como isso vai terminar? Leia o ´2º capítulo de "'A Vingança dos babacas na ilha Santuário-Abacaxi-de-férias-da-era-Feudal-invadido-por-piolhos-youkais- assassinos-comedores-de-pelo-de-suvacos-dentro-do-No-Limite'"!!!!!!!! 


End file.
